


Stressed out

by HappyKonny



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: (Y/N) has been stressed out from work and not enough sleep.Good thing his boyfriend loves to pamper him when feeling unwell!





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend on tumblr!  
> It's not that great, Wilford is hard to write <.<

(Y/N) sighed. He had his head propped up on the table, using his other hand to lazily scroll through the web. He wasn't feeling well, depressed even. Work had been stressing him out and he hadn't been sleeping properly. Either not at all, or not enough. Work kept him awake, together with trying to maintain his hobbies. Right now was a rare moment of him not doing anything but scroll through some website, feeling too hollow and empty to do anything else, especially anything productive.

Sighing again, (Y/N) closed his eyes. He was tired. But even so, he knew he shouldn't, or rather couldn't, sleep. He still had work to do and he couldn't afford to sleep.  
He got pulled out of his thoughts by the door to the room opening and the familiar voice of his lover.  
"Darling~", Wilford called and walked over to (Y/N), draping his arms around (Y/N)'s shoulders and putting his chin on top of their head.  
"What is my lovely sugarplum doing?", he asked with a hum, looking at the screen.  
"Nothing.", (Y/N) muttered and sighed once more. He was glad Wilford was here, his smell -cotton candy and vanilla- enveloping him, and his warmth seeping in to him through his arms. He could ignore the poke of Wilford's chin.

"Aww, honey bear, you seem a lil' bored there.", Wilford leaned back again, making (Y/N) frown a little -he missed the warmth of Wilford immediately. That didn't hold on for long though, as Wilford turned the chair (Y/N) was sitting on around and pulled him off the chair.  
"Will!", (Y/N) exclaimed and clung to his lover, arms wrapped around Wilford's neck and legs around his waist. Wilford held onto him tightly, hands on his ass, and chuckled.  
"Yes, sweet pea?", he asked with a grin, wiggling his mustache. It made (Y/N) giggle lightly, laying his head on Wilford's shoulder and letting him carry him.

"We're going to take a nice lovely bubbly bath, and then we're going to cuddle up and watch your faaaavorite movie.", Wilford exclaimed, carrying (Y/N) into the bathroom and setting him down on the toilet seat. He then proceeded to start filling the tub with water, throwing in a bathbomb that turned the water a hot pink, with golden glitter. It also smelled like bubblegum and strawberries, which was nice.  
Wilford then turned back to his boyfriend with a smile, helping him undress and kissing him sweetly on the lips. (Y/N) happily kissed back, glad to get some love. Some human interaction.  
Wilford continued trailing kisses along (Y/N)'s jaw, nibbling lightly on the skin. It made (Y/N) shiver slightly, but he enjoyed the feeling immense. It was really nice.

Wilford was caressing (Y/N)'s sides as he kissed his neck, but when the tub was full, he had to let go of them and turn the tap off. He frowned, as he had forgotten the bubbles, but with a clap the surface of the water was covered in them, making him giggle. Getting out of his clothes quickly, he picked (Y/N) up again and got the two of them into the tub.  
(Y/N) snuggled into the warmth of Wilford's chest, enjoying the warm water and the amazing smells, closing his eyes. Wilford was more than happy to start washing his lover's hair, humming lightly. He loved pampering his boyfriend and making him feel good, especially when he had overworked himself.

Wilford washed his boyfriend completely, before getting out of the tub and wrapping (Y/N) into a fluffy towel. Both of them dried off, Wilford happily helping drying (Y/N)'s hair, while (Y/N) dried off Wilford's hair. Doing that at the same time was not easy and made them both giggle.  
They got dressed in some soft and fluffy pajamas, and Wilford picked up (Y/N) again, carrying him bridal stay out of the bathroom and into the living room, where he set him down and pat his head.  
"I'll be back in a second, jelly bean~", he hummed and kissed their head as well, before he sauntered off happily grinning. (Y/N) meanwhile pulled his legs up onto the couch, holding them close while he waited for Wilford.

Said pink mustached man soon returned again, carrying a fluffy pink blanket, which he draped over (Y/N)'s shoulders. He plopped down onto the couch next to him then and pulled his lover close to himself, and (Y/N) cuddled up to his chest, taking in the smell of cotton candy. He loved it immensely, it always managed to make him feel calm and at home. Mostly because it was Wilford, being in his strong arms, being held close to his chest. It was amazing.

Wilford snapped his fingers and the TV sprung to life, playing (Y/N)'s favorite movie. He pulled (Y/N) into his lap properly and let him lean against his chest, holding onto his shirt lightly. Wilford ran his hand through (Y/N)'s hair, and with another snap, there was a big bowl of (Y/N)'s favorite ice cream in their lap, just how he loved it.  
"Thank you Will.", (Y/N) smiled up to Wilford, really grateful for his boyfriend to help him feel better.  
"But of course lollipop.", Wilford smiled back at (Y/N) and leaned down to kiss them, which (Y/N) happily accepted. They shared a sweet and gentle kiss, before they fed each other spoonfuls of ice cream and watched the movie.

In the end, (Y/N) finally fell asleep in Wilford's lap. He let the bowl disappear and snuggled his boyfriend close, laying down on the couch with him. He held his lover protectively against his chest, legs getting tangled together, as Wilford soon fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
